The present invention relates to a phase shifter composed of a waveguide in which ferromagnetic material is disposed along at least one plane extending in the direction of wave propagation and parallel to the electrical high frequency field, with this ferromagnetic material being exposed to a static magnetic field oriented parallel to the electrical field.
Such a ferrite phase shifter employed in a phase shift circulator is disclosed in German Patent No. 2,414,939.C2. In this prior art phase shifter, the ferromagnetic material is disposed, in the form of strips extending parallel to the longitudinal axis of the waveguide, along the interior sides of two opposing waveguide walls. Although the ferrite strips of this ferrite phase shifter, on which German Patent No. 2,414,939.C2 is based, are designed to have a certain composition of materials suitable for the transmission of high frequency signals in high power pulses, the phase shifter is not suitable for the transmission of high frequency fields at very high constant power since the heat generated in view of the relatively high forward attenuation (about 0.3 dB) can no longer be dissipated.